


The Exchange Student

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Nerissa is an exchange student from Greece, Cassidy asks her for a coffee date.





	The Exchange Student

  
  


She has such a charming laugh and a cheerful smile. It was no wonder she is the center of Cassidy’s classmates’ attention. Cassidy wonders if they even noticed her smile and laugh or if they are only paying her mind because she is the new foreign exchange student. 

“Say something Greek!” One student says.

“I packed yogurt and gyros for lunch.” The girl replies. Cassidy can’t hide her grin nor stifle her laugh. 

The other student frowns. “Say something  _ in _ Greece!”

“I would, but I am in America now.” 

Cassidy laughs again, louder this time and with an humiliatingly dorky snort. She blushes when the new girl catches her eye. She quickly turns her head and hopes that the embarrassment will come to pass.

“He wants you to speak Greek.” A different student says. Cassidy believes that Yan Lin is the speaker. 

After a moment, the girl replies and sends Cassidy’s heart thumping all over again. She is singing in her native tongue. Cassidy can’t tell if it is a modern pop song or a traditional folk song. The sprinkle of English within indicates a pop song, but the slow and elegant delivery of the lyrics suggests otherwise. 

She has such a lovely voice, this girl. 

Cassidy looks back down at her books, this school year has been going so well so far, she can’t bare to have a silly crush now. But lunch rolls around and the exchange student slips herself into the seat next to her with a soft, “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.” 

How could she say no? 

“They are driving me crazy; talk in Greek! Do you...like worship Zeus? How do you say ass in Greek?” She mocks. Her accent is rather unmistakable. 

“I can imagine how annoying that is.” Cassidy thinks of all of the times she was asked if she was Irish simply for her red hair. “People here have no tact.” 

The girl laughs and pulls out her lunch. 

“You really did pack gyros.” Cassidy chuckles. 

“Well what else am I supposed to eat?” She shrugs. 

“Burgers and bacon if you want a true taste of America.” Cassidy declars. 

“Maybe tomorrow, after I figure out if goths vs preps is a real thing in this country.” She pauses and holds her hand out. “I’m Nerissa.” 

“Cassidy.” She replies as she takes Nerissa’s hand. “Are you enjoying America so far?” 

Nerissa shrugs again. “Haven’t decided. Haven’t been anywhere but in this school and I can’t imagine that anyone would suggest this as a tourist attraction.” 

Feeling recklessly confident, Cassidy says, “I can show you my favorite coffee shop, over the weekend.” She offers. 

“I do like coffee.” 

**.oOo.**

She is nervous waiting for Nerissa to show up. And even more nervous that she has been stood up. Nerissa is such a pretty woman, talented and probably smart to boot. The kind of girl who made it big and successful in the halls of Sheffield Institute. Not like her. She is too quiet and too bookish to gain the attention of the infielders. It isn’t that she is a complete nerd, she isn’t harassed and hounded as some of her classmates are. But she isn’t, ‘gets the glamorous girl’ material. 

Another ten minutes pass and Cassidy is certain that Nerissa isn’t going to show.

A hand falls on her shoulder, “there you are, I’ve been waiting.” 

Cassidy turns around. Nerissa has much of her hair pulled into a messy bun, held up by a faux diamond comb. She wears a simple crop top and a pair of bedazzled skinny jeans. She wears a diamond belly ring, this, Cassidy believes is a genuine stone. 

“For a moment, I thought that you changed your mind about coming here.”

“I wouldn’t stand you up.” She stammered. 

“Good.” 

Cassidy is glad that Nerissa hadn’t caught her staring. She wonders if Nerissa finds her pretty. But then she hasn’t put much effort into her teal-blue t-shirt and pink, butterfly pin adored overalls. 

She leads Nerissa into the shop, “so what kind of coffee do you like?” 

“I’m not picky.” Nerissa answers. 

“How does espresso sound?” 

“Sounds lovely.” 

Cassidy has to agree, any coffee sounds well with Nerissa. She lets her pick the table and then finds her own eat. She just hopes that things will continue to go well with her. 

“I will pay for the drinks.” Nerissa offers. 

No, no!” Cassidy replies. “I’m treating you to American culture!” 

Nerissa smiles. “Alright. But I will pay next time.” 

Cassidy’s heart flutters again. There is going to be a next time. 


End file.
